Neko On a Leash
by Alt3etf
Summary: What would you do if you found yourself in love with your partner and another who's in a relationship? Would you cheat? Tell the truth? Or go with the flow? Rei and Kai, Kiba and Sasuke. Unpredictable people, what will happen? Full Summary inside.


**Summary:** What would you do if you found yourself in love with your partner and another who's in a relationship? Would you cheat? Would you tell the truth? Or go with the flow? Rei and Kai, Kiba and Sasuke, Unpredictable people, what will happen? AU, Hardcore Yaoi, Bad Language, Violence, Rape.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and Beyblade don't belong to me and my co-writer.

Hola! How are you all? So, I've put my other shizz on hold cause I don't have a laptop but with all my drafts on but this is my mum's that I'm working on ^^ This is a Beyblade and Naruto crossover, Rei and Kai of Beyblade, Kiba and Sasuke of Naruto are the main characters. My co-writer is one of my best friends Leigh (**LemonadeLeigh**) and we'll be writing the chapters alternatively starting with me, so the fic will be on both of our profiles. We're not copying so don't worry! Hahaha. Hope you enjoy it. **Alt3etf**.

**Chapter 1 (Alt3etf)**

The sun beat down the two boys as they walked through the thick wooded forest. They hadn't seen another living human or animal for miles.

"We're lost," Kai grumbled. He sighed and stretched his back before removing his scarf to wipe his dripping wet forehead.

"Your uh...face paint has smudged," Rei whispered. Even though he adored Kai, sometimes the Russian scared the crap out of him, with his glares and 'cold shoulder' effect, you would think he was only capable of hate.

"Thanks," he replied before putting the now, blue stained cloth back round his neck.

Another hour passed, and the sun seemed to be at its peak in the sky. The boys could see the heat rays rise from the ground. Their feet were beginning to hurt, in fact, they were in agony. They couldn't breathe properly, they had no water, and every 5 minutes, Rei's stomach would growl.

"You're beginning to sound like Tyson," Kai smirked. His partner laughed, "God, I hope not, I like my figure!" The Russian shook his head and carried on walking. Come to think of it, he loved Rei's figure too, in fact he loved everything about him. From his Ying and Yang headband, to the slip on pumps he wore on his feet but he'd have to say that the purring that sometimes erupted from Rei when he was sleeping was the best thing about the Nekojin.

They continued to travel in silence, the only noise being birds that would fly passed and their scuffling feet.

"Kai?"

"Mmm?" He was a man of many words.

"Why did you leave the Blade Breakers?"

"Why did you come with me?"

He had a point. As soon as Kai said he was leaving, Rei left with him. He couldn't stand the thought of blading without their captain, no matter what anyone said, the Blade Breakers were nothing without Kai as their leader.

He decided not to answer Kai's question and continued to walk in silence.

"Well?"

Rei turned to look at his ex-captain, "What?"

"Why did you come with me?" he prompted.

"Uh..." he staggered. Did he dare say it?

"Uh, what?" he asked. The look on the blue haired boy was priceless. He was _smiling_. Kai Hiwatari, the Russian cold shoulder, was smiling.

"I...uh, I thought that, well, the Breakers wouldn't be the same without as their captain and I didn't want to be a part of it if you weren't..."

"...so you decided to come with me to a place you have never been and know nothing about?"

"...yes?"

Suddenly Kai's face dropped, "And you were willing to drop _Mariah_?" The name Mariah spoke with jealous venom. Why did that bitch get Rei and not him? He would do anything for Rei, _anything_.

The Neko picked up on the hatred radiating from the Russian, "Well, yeah I guess I was, and I still am."

Confused, Kai looked at the Chinese boy, "But she's a Neko, just like you, you can have kittens and live happily ever after in that village you come from and have a happy, quiet life, so why follow me?"

All of a sudden, Rei saw red, "Why do you think I followed you Kai? Maybe I wanted to look out for my _friend_ or you know, maybe in fact I don't _love_ Mariah! Have you ever thought of that? Just because someone is the same nationality as someone, and just so happens to also be a Neko doesn't mean they love each other!" He couldn't dare look at Kai, he would do something he'd regret.

"Well, why follow me Rei? You seem to love avoiding that question!"

In rage, the Neko turned towards the Russian, storming his way forward, backing him against one of the many majestic trees in the forest.

"Now you listen here Kai and listen _good_. I thought you might want some company with you, that you might like _me_ to come along instead of Tyson or Max, is that such a crime? Is it a crime to want to look out for your friends? For someone you love?" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Quickly, he covered his mouth and carried on walking.

'_Oh shit, oh fuck, oh bollocks bastard shit!'_

Before he knew it, he was at least a mile in front of Kai, he didn't realise he was running.

"Rei! Wait, please!"

'_Ignore him Rei, he just wants to laugh at you like he always does; just keep running he'll give up eventually.'_

Only, he didn't give up, 6 miles down and Kai was still running after Rei and was catching up with the boy.

"Rei, please stop," Kai pleaded.

On demand, Rei did stop, halting in his place, unmoving. He heard Kai's footsteps before he saw him. He turned and saw Kai doubled over, taking deep breaths and attempting to stand straight.

"Rei...look...I'm...I'm sorry okay?" he said between pants.

Scoffing Rei shook his head, "Sorry? Oh fuck off Kai." He turned to carry on running but a hand gripped his arm.

"Please Rei, listen to me."

He paused and looked at his team mate with his eyebrow raised.

"Rei I...I don't know what you want me to do with that information," he whispered. Letting go of Rei, he dropped his arms in defeat. Straightening, Rei faced Kai dead on, "I don't expect you to do anything with it Kai, I don't expect anything from you."

Flinching, Kai stared at the ground, "You should have stayed with the Breakers..." Stamping his foot, Rei growled, "No, I shouldn't! I didn't want to stay with the Blade Breakers okay? For God's sake Kai why can't you just-"

He cut himself short when he felt Kai's callus hands on his face. He noticed, the Russian's eyes were full of, what would seem as emotion.

"Rei...I don't know what to tell you. I noticed you since I joined the Breakers. I hated watching you train, you would always look beautiful, with your elegance and grace, I wish...I wish I could show you but I, I can't Rei. No one's ever loved me before, so I don't...I don't know how to love them."

The Russian seemed to be moving closer to the Neko throughout his speech.

"I wish you could show me too..." he whispered.

Gulping, Kai looked at the Neko's lips. He didn't realise it until now but Rei stood a few inches shorter than him, he'd always thought he was the same height, not that it mattered. His Neko was perfect the way he was.

"Rei..." he started breathlessly.

"Yes Kai?" he replied, placing his own hands on Kai's neck.

"I...I want to-"

"Do it," he dared.

So he did. Quicker than a cat, Kai pressed his lips onto Rei's. He was gentle and timid. He didn't know what to do, he'd never kissed anyone before, his body was his own and for once in his life, he was giving something of himself away, willingly.

Rei's hands tightened and pulled Kai closer, he wanted so much more than what he was being given. He wanted more and he wanted to keep it. Gently, Rei nibbled on Kai's lower lip, causing the taller boy to groan in ecstasy, allowing Rei to swiftly glide his tongue into the Russians hot, wet mouth. It was like an explosion happened in Rei's body. Nothing like this had ever happened to him, not with anyone he'd been with. He suddenly wanted to rip off their clothes, shove Kai to the floor and have his way with him but he wouldn't. He wouldn't do that yet.

Pulling back after a lengthy kiss, Kai smiled, "I love you Rei."

With a wide, Cheshire cat grin, Rei snatched Kai's hand and held it. "Good, now come on, we need to keep on walking if we wanna get there before dark."

They continued to walk through the forest, hand in hand. Often, Rei would squeeze the Russian's hand, earning a quick one in return.

The sun was beginning to sink and neither of them could see an exit to the forest in the near horizon.

"Kai, what are we going to do? We don't have anything to camp with…" Kai smiled. His Neko was worried about people attacking them? With their martial art skills combined?

"We can sleep under a tree root, if the gap between the ground if it's large enough for us both, if not, you can sleep in it and I'll sleep in front of it," he stated. He was going to protect Rei even if it killed him. He'd brought him into the forest and he was going to guard him throughout this hideous journey.

"No Kai, what if someone attacks-"

"Exactly, you'd have time to escape."

Frowning, Rei said nothing and continued to walk.

The sky was turning pink and the trees were casting long shadows on the ground. They had to find somewhere to sleep before it when completely black.

"Kai I really think-"

"Shush!"

Pushing the Chinese boys into a thick area of trees, Kai commanded him to stay put while he investigated.

"What is it?"

"Someone's coming," he whispered. "Be quiet and don't come out until I tell you to, please. I don't want you to get hurt." With that he left Rei alone in the trees whilst he continued to walk in the empty path.

He walked a few yards forward and there was no one to be seen.

"Show your self!" he ordered. "Fight like a man!" The forest remained silent, with the echo of his voice the only vibrations of sound.

"Sasuke!"

Snapping his head back to where he left Rei, Kai froze.

Rei turned round slowly, realising he was no longer alone. "Oh Sasuke there you are! Sakura wouldn't stop worrying!" The strange boy grabbed his hand and pulled him into the opening. "Now Sasuke Kakashi sensei will kill us both if we're not back soon!"

As soon as they were in the opening Rei pulled his hand away from the stranger. "What the hell are you talking about Max? Why are you wearing that stupid jumpsuit? Did you follow me and Kai?"

Confused, the stranger looked at him. "I'm not Max, it's me, Naruto! Now come on before Kakashi sensei kills us!" Rei didn't move, he only squinted at the blonde stranger. He looked like Max, but he sounded like Tyson, loud, boisterous and annoying. "Tyson, is that you?"

There was a second pause and hell blow through the roof.

"TYSON? I'M NOT BLOODY TYSON! ITS ME SASUKE, NARUTO YOUR FRIEND! GOD ARE YOU THICK OR SOMETHING SASUKE BECAUSE I KNEW THAT YOU WERE QUIET AND RUDE BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE THIS DUMB!"

Rei started at this, Naruto person. Yeah, he was definitely like Tyson.

"Who's Sasuke?"

"OH MY GOD YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE? KAKASHI SENSEI KAKASHI SENSEI WE NEED HELP! SASUKE DOESN'T KNOW WHO HE IS HE-"

He was cut off by Rei shoving his hand over the strangers mouth. "Shut up," Rei ordered. "I don't know who you are, nor this Sasuke. So shut up and listen to me. My friend and I have been wondering in this forest all day and we're looking for the nearest town. Now, would you be able to take us there or will I have to hurt you?"

Naruto nodded and pushed Rei's hand aside. "HA! Hurt me? I'm unbeatable! I'm unstoppable!"

"Oh shut up!"

Kai squinted in the closing darkness. He could barely see now. He wasn't used to the solo darkness of the forest. Usually there were lights or clear passages but here? Just more darkness.

"Who ever you are, show yourself!"

Still squinting, he was a showdown moving towards him. It looked like Rei.

"Rei? Are you alright? I heard something where I left you and-"

"Who the hell is Rei?"

Dumbfounded, Kai stepped towards the shadow. "Who are you and what have you done with Rei?"

A sigh escaped the shadow, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but you shouldn't be in these forests at night."

"I wouldn't be if I could find the opening."

"Well, there's no chance you're going to find it now is there?"

"Oh, well done captain obvious."

Instead of replying, the shadow pulled out a torch and shone it in Kai's face. Squeezing his eyes shut he cursed, "Could you perhaps, not put direct light into my eyes whilst it's dark?"

"Hn."

The beam was moved to the left and Kai was able to open his eyes remotely pain free. The shadow was no longer a shadow. In fact, he was definitely a person, dressed in dark colours. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, who the hell are you?"

Knowing better than giving his full name to somebody he had just met, he simply resorted to "Kai."

"Kai what?"

"Why should I tell you?" he spat. Sasuke stepped back in surprise before hardening his features. "What are you doing in the forest alone? There are many villages with ninjas within them, you're lucky it was me that found you."

Scoffing, Kai replied, "I came here with my partner Rei. We were looking for the nearest village."

"It's this way, follow me."

Walking passed Kai, Sasuke walked into the night, the torch his only evidence of his presence. Not wanting to be left alone in the dark, Kai followed Sasuke, a few paces behind.

A bush started rustling. They both froze. It continued to rustle until two figures emerged.

"SASUKE COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO TO KAKASHI SENSEI BEFORE THE EVIL JUTSU INSIDE OF YOU TAKES OVER!"

"Look, Napluto or whoever you are, I'm not Sasuke! My name is Rei! So let go of me before I break your fucking arm!"

"Rei?"

Neither of the two bush emergers realised there was a torch or witnesses.

"Kai?"

Rei pulled his arm from Naruto's grip and ran towards the Russian. He didn't care if Kai was afraid of public affection, he basically glomped the older boy, tipping him slightly off balance. "Oh thank God! This little weirdo kept calling me Sasuke and telling me I have to go see this Kakashi person!"

Awkwardly, Kai patted the Neko's back in comfort. "Sasuke's the guy with the torch." Not even looking, Rei nodded from the crock of Kai's neck, who beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"SASUKE! OH MAN I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Naruto's voice boomed.

"Naruto shut up. You've scared that poor kid to death." Blinking, the blonde looked over at the newcomers. He was right, the guy he had thought was Sasuke had clung to another guy, violently shaking. "Oh…uh sorry."

Rolling his eyes, "Naruto, you realise who they are don't you?"

Blinking again, he looked at the newcomers. "Uh…no?"

Sighing, Sasuke moved the torches beam onto the two boys, "They're two members of the Blade Breakers."


End file.
